


It Was Written

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Chris and Charlie Weasley - An Ugly Girls Club Story





	It Was Written

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It Was Written.  
(An Ugly Girls Story, and a Midnight Confessions Futuretake)  
by alloy.

It was written:

Mrs. Charles Weasley.

Old fashioned she knew, but somehow when she had written it, oh so long ago, ‘Mrs. Chrysanthemum Weasley’ had not seemed right. She had been Chrysanthemum Weasley all her life. Ever since Her Grandfather Hugh, her father Donovan and her Uncle Arthur had sacrificed a fraction of their magic to make her so. 

It had always been Charlie, from the moment she challenged him to come see the Firedrake nests, to the day she gave him her wand in a small cabin in Romania.

There had been times in between of course horrible times where she had questioned her worth as a girl, a person, a woman. Then she would come here to this place, this corner of the library and this book.

The ugly girls book. 

Chris was continuously amazed at how many beautiful women had placed their names, their hopes and desires in this book.

Earlier she had chuckled earlier, page after page, tirade after tirade directed at her poor cousin Ron. It was not so much that Ron was worse than any other Wizard but that Hermione was more eloquent than most Witch’s.

Mrs. Charles Weasley.

No longer fantasy or desire, a reality born out by the child playing quidditch with her bladder.

“There you are.” Her husband’s stocky frame came into view. “You’ve been spending too much time with Hermione. Hiding away amongst all these books.”

“Charlie! I’m seven months pregnant. I can’t exactly play quidditch right now.”

Chris carefully replaced the book on the shelf where no boy or man could ever find it.

“What’s that?” Charlie asked pulling her to her feet.

“Nothing.” She said. “Is is time?”

“Yes.” Charlie said. “Lets go lose a Weasley and gain a Potter.”

It was written.

No more a wish.

It was.


End file.
